Fate's Love
by 1-Zero-Kun-1
Summary: The Storm Hawks get a new member: Fate, a creation made from different DNA, ranging from human to Kalean. But does she have more then she lets on? And is she good or evil? All you have to do is read to find out....R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing but Fate.

_**

* * *

**_

Fate's Love

__

**Chp. 1: Fate**

The Condor flew lazily past the clouds and the Terra below. Well, that was until the squadron that it belonged to, the Storm Hawks, received a message from the Sky Knight council. "What's it say? What's it say?" the blond of the group of teens, Finn, asked.

"Well, I could tell you if you'd stop talking," the female of the group, Piper, said to Finn before she read the letter.

"_Dear Storm Hawks,_

_We the council would like to invite you to a special occasion that doesn't happen often. We wish for you to come to Terra Atmosia for your coronation as an official Sky Knight squadron, but you must pass one test before hand: protect and train one of the creations that the scientists made from different DNA. They say that it calls itself Fate, as for why is unknown. It is very powerful and we do not want it falling into the hands of the Cyclonians. You will find out more about 'Fate' when you arrive._

_Sincerely, the Sky Knight council_" that was all it said.

"What do you think, Aerrow, should we go?" Piper asked her leader.

"Well, if this Fate person needs protection from the Cyclonians, is a creation of mixed DNA, and has that much power, I say we should at least help," Aerrow answered.

"Is this Fate has that much power, it would certainly cause our deaths," Stork said, his right eye twitching.

* * *

"Storm Hawks, I see you got our message," the head councilmen said. "As we told you in the letter, to become official you must watch after Fate," he turned to one of the hallways, "Fate, please come in." a figure silently walked out of the shadows, wearing a black, hooded cloak that hid the body and face. The only part visible was the eyes, which where a dull gray color at the time.

"Fate's eyes and powers mirror her emotions and others thoughts. She is also said to be able to sing others thoughts. Would you care to try?" the councilman asked.

"Um, sure," answered Aerrow. "Anybody wanna do it?"

"I'll do it," offered Piper.

"Fate, if you will," Fate walked up to Piper and grabbed a hold of her hand, her eyes flashing to a lighter gray, and started singing:

"_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._.

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

_Can You feel it?_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

_Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_."

"Wow, that was amazing," Piper said when Fate stopped.

All Fate did was let go of Piper's hand, bow her head, and stepped back. "Fate, these are the Storm Hawks, you will be staying with them form now on," Fate bowed her head again and walked over to the Storm Hawks. "Hawks, we will want you back here in six months, see you then."

* * *

"Well, Fate, I'm Aerrow, and this is Radarr, Piper, Finn, Junko, and Stork," Aerrow said, pointing to each person in turn. "We hope you like it a bored the Condor."

* * *

So, first chapter done. Yay! Now all I need to do is start all the next chapters for all my other fics TT-TT Need ideas for them...Anyway, R&R please! If you do, I'll make any song fic/one shot you want, but that's only for the first person who reviews for each chappie. Also, the song was called Rush by Aly & Aj. I'll try to make the next one longer, but it's like 10:30 over here.

-_ShadowHawk_


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Fate and Sadin.

_**Fate's Love**_

_**Chp. 2: Anything But Ordinary**_

**Later that day**

"Have you guys seen Fate anywhere?" Aerrow asked his squad.

"I haven't seen her since she went to her room," Piper answered. "Think we should check on her?"

"Well, I know that she's not in her room, I just checked," Aerrow said, starting to walk around the room. "Maybe we should look for her…"

* * *

Everyone went to different places on the ship to find Fate. Aerrow decided to look on the roof. He found her all right, but something was wrong. She was looking at a picture in her hand. "Sadin, where are you?" she asked herself.

Aerrow walked over to Fate, saying, "Is everything okay, Fate?"

Fate jumped at his voice, but see turned to see him kneeling next her. "Aerrow, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, considering that the whole squadron is looking for you, no reason," he joked. "But really, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Aerrow sat down next to Fate. "Liar. I can tell that something's wrong."

The girl sighed. "I miss him. I miss my old life. I miss….being able to go out in public with out wearing this cloak."

"What do you mean by him?"

"Sadin, my boyfriend; well, at least he was until this happened to me."

"What, joining the Storm Hawks?"

"No, this…." Fate stood up and took the cloak off of her, revealing her head. Her hair was purple with red tips, her right eye covered by her hair. Black Kalean ears tipped red, the inside was a gray color, and four earrings in her left ear. Her Merb like face, half gray, half white. Her Raptor tail swung from side to side.

Aerrow stared at her, his mouth seeming to open by itself. "Wow. I never would have thought that anybody would do that to someone."

"That's not all," Fate walked over to the edge of the roof, and jumped.

"Fate!"

"What?" Aerrow turned around and saw the girl flying.

"How are you flying?"

"They infused me with some dragon wings that I can make appear at will," she explained as she landed back on the roof. Fate walked back over to Aerrow, picking up her picture from the ground. "This is what I used to look like before I got turned into a freak," she pointed at a human girl with the same hair as Fate, even the girl's right eye was covered with it. Next to the girl was a cat-like boy, a Kalean. He had blue hair, his white cat ears tipped with the same color blue.

"You used to be a human," it was more of a statement then a question.

Fate's eyes turned blue; she started crying. "Fate, I…I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I feel sorry for you…" the girl went over and hugged the boy, still crying. Aerrow held the girl closer to him. "It's okay…It's okay…Everything will be fine." Just as he said that, it started to rain.

"No it won't. Everything's just going to end badly while I'm here. Just like me and Sadin…" Fate said trough her crying.

"Come on, lets get out of this rain," he began to walk with her to the inside of the ship.

* * *

By the time everyone was together, Fate was asleep in Aerrow's arms, tear stains visible on her cheeks. "I feel sorry for her," Piper said after Aerrow explained to everyone what had happened.

"I do to. I mean, who would leave a beautiful girl like her? Well, despite the fact that she looks like that," said Finn.

"I'm gonna bring her to her room," Aerrow said as he carried the girl in his arms to her room.

* * *

Once Aerrow entered Fate's room, he got to see what she did to it. It looked like she put up some different pictures of her as a human, the Kalean boy, and some pictures of both the boy and herself. But what really caught his eye was that one of the pictures was ripped in half. It was Fate when she was, or looked, about four. Her hair didn't cover her eyes, and it didn't have the red tips. She had her right eye closed; she was doing the peace sign with her left hand, and appeared to be leaning on something, or someone, causing her to close her eye. She appeared to also be sitting on someone's shoulder, but the picture only showed Fate, the person she was sitting on's arm and shoulder, so he couldn't see who it was. And she looked so familiar in that picture.

Aerrow brought Fate over to her bed and set her down on it. He noticed something sticking out from under her pillow. He carefully pulled it out. It looked like the other half of that ripped picture. Aerrow flipped it to the other side and gasped. It was his father and himself back when Aerrow was four. He took the other half and held it next to the one on his hand. He and Fate were sitting on his father's shoulders, leaning on each other, having one arm around the other for balance, and giving peace signs with the other. No wonder the younger Fate looked so familiar, they were friends back then but got split up.

Aerrow looked back at the girl on the bed, wondering what else this girl was hiding. "Aerrow…" he heard her whisper.

"Fate…" he did always have a slight crush on her, so why not kiss her? He went over to her and gave her a small, quick kiss on her forehead before he left.

* * *

Okay, time for a poll! Mostly pairings for Fate and Piper.

Fate:  
-Aerrow  
-Finn  
-Sadin

Piper:  
-Finn  
-Sadin  
-Mystery person

Every vote counts!

-_ShadowHawk_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, one of my other OCs get to make an appearence in this story!! Yay!! :D

This chapter is for you, MissDedodakes, for making me get my butt in gear and write another chapter...sort of...

The song is called "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5

I only own the plot, Fate, and Sadin so far.

* * *

_**Fate's Love**_

_**Chp. 3: Sadin Comes to Town**_

* * *

_It's been awhile since I last saw Sadin….I wonder if he ever got around to forming that squadron he kept talking about; the one where they're also a band…._ Fate wrote down in her small notebook.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_"

"Huh? That's weird. I thought I just heard Sadin singing…" Fate trailed off.

"_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but some how  
__I want more_"

"That was Sadin!" Fate cried as she ran towards Sadin's voice.

The Storm Hawks looked up at this, just in time to see Fate running off. "Fate, where are you going?!" Aerrow called after her.

"Going to find an old friend!" she called back.

* * *

When Fate arrived at the edge of the Terra, where Sadin's voice had leaded her, she saw Sadin sitting on the ground singing. She was hiding right behind a tree so she wouldn't be detected by the Kalean.

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come any time you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_" with that, Sadin finished his song.

The 16 year old Kalean stood up and turned around, only to find Fate standing a few feet away from him (she came out from her hiding spot just as he was finishing the song).

"Fate? Is that really you?" Sadin asked, staring at Fate.

"Do you have the brains of dog crap?" Fate answered/asked, crossing her arms.

"You haven't changed at all, you know that?' Sadin said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Fate! There you are!" a voice called out from behind a few trees.

"Aerrow? You followed me here?" Fate asked the young boy as he came into both her's and Sadin's view.

"Well, people don't normally run off like that," Aerrow answered, then looked over at Sadin. "Who's this?"

"Oh, him? He's Sadin, my-" Fate started but was interrupted.

"Her boyfriend," Sadin said. He should have just stayed quiet because those two words earned him a hard slap on the face from Fate, causing his normally pure white fur turn a bit pink where she had hit him.

"You? My boyfriend? Yeah right. After you left me all alone after Atmos turned me into a freak? I don't think so!" Fate said to Sadin, who was busy rubbing his pink cheek. "You're just a friend to me now, Sadin…"

"Well, if you two are done fighting…I'm Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks," Aerrow said to Sadin, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aerrow. As you already know, I'm Sadin. I'm the Sky Knight of the Wrong Notes."

"No way, you actually made that band-squadron you were always talking about?!" Fate asked.

"Hell yeah I did!" Sadin said.

"Come on, you're gonna tell me all of it….that is, after you meet the rest of the Storm Hawks," Fate said, dragging both boys away.

* * *

_**Back on the Condor; later that night**_

"So, guys, this is Sadin, an old friend of mine. Sadin, this is Finn, Junko, Radarr, Stork, and Piper," Fate said.

"She's kinda cute," Sadin said, looking Piper up and down.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Fate said, her hand on her face, shaking her head.

Piper merely just giggled. "Why, thank you." (A/N: Okay, that was so OOC O.O)

Sadin grinned. "You're welcome."

Fate glared at the Kalean boy and punched him so he would pass out. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room with a passed out Sadin on the floor," Fate said, dragging said passed out Sadin to her room by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

Okay, time for a reminder for pairings! And how many have already been voted for...

Fate:

-Aerrow :2  
-Finn :0  
-Sadin :0

Piper:

-Finn :0  
-Sadin :1  
-Mystery (a.k.a. another one of my OCs...) :0

Oh, I should also mention that for Piper's pairings, there are alternate endings...

See ya later readers!

-SH91


End file.
